Gangnam Curse
The episode begins with A missile heading straight towards Earth. People in airplanes see it and turn the plane. Shows Proto TRUK with Upgrade Lines on it. Rook: Kyle, ready to go. Kyle: Good. (Fires laser at one missile,explodes) Fudge yeah. Jamie, who has activated iMan's powers, is on top of one of the Missiles. Jamie: if we move here to here and that to there, boom! We got a failed one. (Stops in mid air) Buck. (begins to fall) STUPID MISSILE! Ames: It's heading for Elmore! Cheena: Kyle, do something! Kyle: On it. Kyle defused and transformed into Ultimate Upgrade. Kyle: Ultimate Upgrade! Kyle shot an electric bomb at the missile. It exploded. iMan, however was still falling. Kyle: Jamie! Turn into a flying form! Jamie changed from iMan to a greyish greenish color. He was all of a Sudden gone. Kyle: JAMIE NO! Jamie: Dude I'm right here. Jamie had acctivated Nanomech's powers. Kyle: oh. Now where did that missile come from? Meanwhile, at Evil PSY's lab, he was watching the failure of his plans. EPsy: ㅛㅓ톼후ㅕㅐㅗㅎ라ㅓ! Curse you Kyle Geo Style! (Begins dancing) I was made from hater comments on Gangdam style to get revenge on, not to get killed! 허파 ㅕ ㅏㅕㅣㄷ 후에! Meanwhile, at Elmore School High, Gumball: Kyle, did u see PSY's new video, Gangdam style? Darwin: we have no Idea what it means, but its awesome! My favorite line is 허ㅗ튜ㅣㅎㅍ호퐈ㅕㅑㅍㅍㄴ러ㅓ! Kyle: I didn't know you spoke Korean. Darwin: Neither did I! Suddenly, there were some booms heard. Kyle: Okay, either a monster is coming, or Tina Rex is heading our way. Suddenly, a monster who resemble one of the ladies from Gangnam Style appeared. Gumball: Funny, that looks like one of the ladies from Gangnam Style. Yeah thats what i just said. Gumball: Shut up. I can make you do whatever i would like. Gumball: Your bluffing. Suddenly, Gumball was hitting himself. Gumball: Okay You WIN! Ha. I will always be writing. ΦΦ Kyle: That was akward... Kyle transformed into Echo Echo. Kyle: Echo Echo!Echo Echo!Echo Echo!Echo Echo!Echo Echo!Echo Echo!Echo Echo!Echo Echo!Echo Echo!Echo Echo!Echo Echo!Echo Echo!Echo Echo!Echo Echo! Echo Echo split into 5 clones. Kyle: Pick a me! Any me! The Echo Echo's then ran around the halls. One ran into the school pool. One ran into a wall. One ran into the girls bathroom. One ran into Kyle's locker and one just ran around. Monster: I choose the idiot one. EE: HEY! The Echo Echo then ran. The monster thingy started following. Everytime the monster passed by a place where an Echo Echo was, they came out and cloned themselves. In all theres 10. Soon, the midget white alien had come to the playground. Monster: HA! YOUR DOOMED! Suddenly, the other 9 appeared behind her. 9 EE: WALL..... OF...... SOUND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The sound waves speread across the nation. Meanwhile, in San Franscico.... A package man was dillivering stuff. PM: Special delivery for Ian He...(hears sound waves) OH GOD!!!!! Meanwhile, With Kyle..... The monster was down. Gumball: Dude, I think that went across town. Kyle: (reverting) Good point. Do you think PSY is behind all this? Darwin: (gasps) KYLE ANDER GEO! Why would you think that. Kyle: Cause it says property of PSY on the back of her shirt........ Darwin: Oh..... An entire school day later, Cheena: whats with the dress? Kyle: Imma trace the dna on this. Cheena: Stop. Kyle: Imma stop. Cheena facepalms. In Kyle's lab, Kyle: Lets see..... (hears dancing) Kyle ran outside to see Jamie and Ames doing gangnam style. Ames: HELP! WE CANT STOP! Jamie: Oppa helpus! Kyle: PSY! You guys stay put. Imma go to Korea! Kyle transformed into Jetray and flew to South Korea. At evil Psy's castle, EP: YESH! MY PLANS WILL WORK! DUE TO MY MASTER, FU... Kyle burst thorugh the wall. Kyle: SUP, BEYYOTCH? Psy: TOO LATE! Psy grew up to the size of a T-Rex. Kyle shot eye blasts at him. It had no effect. Kyle: Jetray's eye blasts aren't working. Lets try for Big Chill. Kyle slapped down the Omntrix. Kyle was.....Grey Matter. Kyle: Must not move. PSYs glasses are so dark, he may not see me. PSY: DA FAQ? WHERE DID YOU GO? Kyle got an idea. Kyle:HEY PSY IMMA RUNNIN TO THE WATER TO ESCAPE BYE! PSY ran towards the water. Kyle slapped down the Omntrix, praying for Swampfire. Kyle: Lodestar? Even better. Lodestar picked up a car and threw it at PSY's head. PSY fell down to the ocean, where he shrank down. Later, a plumber ship came and took PSY. Magister Paliday: good job! You defeated an Internet sensation! Who was evil! Kyle: I gotta go. Stuff to do, people to see, you know. MP: Okay. (Kyle leaves) I'm so lonely.... Category:Episodes